High Sheriff of the County of London
Copied from the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_Sheriff_of_the_County_of_London Below is a list of High Sheriffs (Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_sheriff)of the County of London, from the creation of the county in 1889 to its abolition in 1965: *1889–1890: Alfred de Rothschild, of Senmore Place *1890–1891: Sir James Whitehead, Bart, of Highlield House, Catford Bridge *1891–1892: Martin Ridley Smith, of 13 Upper Belgrave Street *1892–1893: Bertram Wodehouse Currie, of 1 Richmond Terrace, Whitehall *1893–1894: Samuel Hope Morley, of 43 Upper Grosvenor Street *1894–1895: Ferdinand Huth, of 44 Upper Grosvenor Street *1895–1896: George Faudel-Phillips, of 36 Newgate Street *1896–1897: Henry Parkman Sturgis, of 4 Great Cumberland Place *1897–1898: Henry James Lubbock, of 15 Lombard Street http://www.saxonlodge.net/getperson.php?personID=I2494&tree=Tatham *1898–1899: Samuel Henry Faudel-Phillips, of 17 Grosvenor Street *1899–1900: Sir Robert George Wyndham Herbert, GCB, of 3 Whitehall Court, SW *1900–1901: John Verity, of 18 Cadogan Place *1901–1902: Arthur Hill, of 22 Upper Grosvenor Street *1902–1903: George William Howard Bowen, of 67 Whitehall Court *1903–1904: Riversdale Grenfell, of the Guards' Club, Pall Mall *1904–1905: Benjamin Samuel Faudel-Phillips, of 52 Grosvenor Gardens *1905–1906: Allan Campbell, of 21 Upper Brook Street *1906–1907: St John Hornby, of Shelley House, Chelsea Embankment, SW *1907–1908: Robert Lydston Newman, of 11 Cadogan Square, SW *1908–1909: John Murray, JP, DL, of 50 Albemarle Street, W *1909–1910: George Herbert Verity, of 7 Basil Street *1910–1911: Herbert Brooks, of 17 Princes Gardens, SW http://www.epsomandewellhistoryexplorer.org.uk/1900Bios.html#BROOKS *1911–1912: Charles Guy Pym, of 35 Cranley Gardens, SW *1912–1913: Geoffrey Lubbock, of 65 Lowndes Square, SW http://lubbock.co.uk/major-geoffrey-lubbock-1873-1932/ *1913–1914: Walter Cunliffe, of 86 Brook Street, W *1914–1915: John Murray, Jr., of 50 Albemarle Street, W *1915–1916: Ernest Tatham Richmond, of 12 Cheyne Gardens *1916–1917: Henry Alexander Trotter, of 19 Queen Street, W *1917–1918: The Hon. Geoffrey Hope Morley, of 7 Connaught Place, W *1918–1919: The Rt. Hon. Frederick Huth Jackson, of 64 Rutland Gate, SW *1919–1920: Henry John Gardiner, of 25 Tavistock Square, WC1 *1920–1921: Col. Lionel Henry Hanbury, CMG, VD, of Hitcham House, Burnham, Buckinghamshire http://www.independent.co.uk/news/obituaries/obituary-patricia-cunninghame-graham-1162917.html *1921–1922: Algernon Osmond Miles, of 15 Thorney Court, Palace Gate *1922–1923: Sir Alan Garrett Anderson, KBE, of 19 Craven Hill, W2 *1923–1924: Walter Kennedy Whigham, of 2 Chesham Street, SW1, *1924–1925: Sir Samuel Ernest Palmer, Bt, of 10 Grosvenor Crescent, SW1 *1925–1926: Arthur Whitworth, of 16 Norfolk Crescent, Hyde Park, W2 *1926–1927: Michael Seymour Spencer-Smith, DSO MC, of 34, Dover Street, W1 *1927–1928: Sir William Plender, Bt, GBE, of 51 Kensington Court, W8 *1928–1929: Capt. The Hon. Roland Dudley Kitson, DSO, MC, of 3 Victoria Street, SW1 *1929–1930: Albert Charles Gladstone, MBE, of 23 Hyde Park Place, W1 *1930–1931: The Hon. George Charles Colville, MBE, 66 Eccleston Square, SW1, *1931–1932: The Hon. Alexander Shaw, of 24 Princes Gate, SW7 *1932–1933: Sir Ernest John Pickstone Benn, Bt, CBE, of 2 Whitehall Court, SW1 *1933–1934: Charles Jocelyn Hambro, of 18 New Cavendish Street, W1 *1934–1935: Victor Blagden, of 46 Park Street, W1 http://www.blagden.com/about-us/history *1935–1936: Charles Morley, of 83 Harley House, Regents Park, NW1 *1936–1937: George Macaulay Booth, of 28 Chester Street, SW1 *1937–1938: Herbert Arthur Baker, of 1 Clarendon Place, W2 *1938–1939: The Hon. Claude Hope Hope-Morley, of 42 Grosvenor Square, W1 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baron_Hollenden *1939–1940: Sir Andrew Rae Duncan, GBE, of Dunure, Foxgrove Road, Beckenham, Kent *1940–1941: Basil Gage Catterns, of 9 Dorchester Court, Sloane Street, SW1 *1941–1942: Edward Holland-Martin, of 24a Bryanston Square, W1 *1942–1943: Dallas Gerald Mercer Bernard, of Howard Hotel, Norfolk Street, Strand, WC2 *1943–1944: John Coldbrook Hanbury-Williams, of 16 St Martin's-le-Grand, EC1 *1944–1945: Sir Patrick Ashley Cooper, of Claridge's Hotel, Brook Street, W1 *1945–1946: Sir Otto Ernst Niemeyer, GBE, KCB, of Claridge's Hotel, Brook Street, W1 *1946–1947: Cameron Fromanteel Cobbold, of Flat 856, The White House, Albany Street, NW1 *1947–1948: Laurence John Cadbury, of Flat 68, 56 Curzon Street, Mayfair, W1 *1948–1949: Basil Sanderson, MC, of Ayot Bury, Welwyn, Hertfordshire *1949–1950: Harry Arthur Siepmann, of 107 Pall Mall, SW1 http://1914-1918.invisionzone.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=178265 *1950–1951: Ralph Ellis Brook, OBE, of Chestnut Lodge, Squire's Mount, NW3 *1951–1952: The Hon. Hugh Kenyon Molesworth Kindersley, CBE, MC, of 9 North Audley Street, W1 *1952–1953: Sir George Lewis French Bolton, KCMG, of 39a Bryanston Court, George Street, W1 *1953–1954: Michael James Babington Smith, CBE, of 10 Chester Row, SW1 *1954–1955: Geoffrey Cecil Ryves Eley, CBE, of 1 Pembroke Villas, W8 *1955–1956: William Antony Acton, of 115 Eaton Square, SW1 *1956–1957: Sir Charles Jocelyn Hambro, KBE, MC, of 72 North Gate, Regent's Park, NW8 *1957–1958: Sir Patrick Ashley Cooper, of 178 St. James's Court, Buckingham Gate, SW1 *1958–1959: Sir John Coldbrook Hanbury-Williams, Kt, CVO, of 7 Princes Gate, SW7 *1959–1960: Laurence John Cadbury, OBE, of Carrington House, Hertford Street, W1 *1960–1961: John Nicholson Hogg, TD, of 22 Pelham Crescent, SW7 *1961–1962: Sir George Lewis French Bolton, KCMG, of 809 Beatty House, Dolphin Square, SW1 *1962–1963: Michael James Babington Smith, CBE, TD, of 10 Chester Row, SW1 *1963–1964: Sir Frank Cyril Hawker, Kt, of 3 Wildoroft Manor, Putney Heath, SW15 *1964–1965: John Melior Stevens, DSO, OBE, TD, of 62 Bedford Gardens, W8 See also * High Sheriff of Greater London * Sheriffs of the City of London References Category:High Sheriffs of the County of London Category:High Sheriffs of Greater London High Sheriffs Category:History